Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun
Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun is a manga illustrated by Katsumoku, and was officially launched in Gundam Ace in December 2014 in its February 2015 issue and ended in August, 2017. It is the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across The Sky (2012). Although sometimes promoted as a side-story of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, the story is independent of the series, although several MS from that series make an appearance. Story In U.C. 0096, a ceremony to commerorate the end of the One Year War is held in Side 7. The Aonbharr, built to resemble the famous White Base is present at the ceremony, having transported junior high school students from Earth for the ceremony. Sun Place, one of the students who quickly becomes bored with the ceremony, enters a restricted access area, and encounters the three MS built for the ceremony, the G-First, Cannongan, and GF-Tank. At the same time, Zeon remnants on the Musai-class "Mailmer" attack, hoping to secure the Aonbharr as a trophy and join the Neo Zeon remnants known as "The Sleeves". The story ends in an epilogue, in the year U.C. 0105, where the 25th anniversary of the end of the One Year War is held on Earth. Chapters Volume 1 *Chapter 1「From the sky in the Sun」 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Volume 2 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 Volume 3 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 Volume 4 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 Volume 5 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 Volume 6 Characters Main *Sun Place *Luni Helio *Bloom Lilac Earth Federation Forces *Joleon Day *Zoe Jansson Neo Zeon Remnants "The Sleeves"/Zeon Remnants *Luger Lugh *Worklach Banham *Skinny Tombel *Rivet Acker *Emiko Gerrard *Darmac Barlow Others *Guns Run *Beecha Oleg *Elle Vianno List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Aonbarr Mobile Weapons *RIX-001 Gundam G-First **RIX-001［GA］ Gundam G-First-DX *RIX-003 Cannongan **RIX-003［GA］ Cannongan-DX *RIX-00PT GF-Tank Fresberg Unit/Raven Unit Mobile Weapons *RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor Type *RGM-89D Jegan D Type *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai *FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai *FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III Shinsei Fresberg Unit Mobile Weapons *MSZ-009BX Prototype ZZ Gundam (NITRO) *RGM-89 Jegan (Fresberg Unit Use) Nitro Unit Mobile Weapons *MRX-007X Xanadu *MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Others Mobile Weapons *RGZ-95 ReZEL *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Ships *''Aonbharr'' *La Vie en Rose *Clop-class *Irish-class *Type 94 Base Jabber Neo Zeon Remnants "The Sleeves"/Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06W Worker Zaku *ATMS-09R Zuom *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom *AMX-014 Döven Wolf *AMX-101 Galluss-J *AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss *AMX-101K Galluss-K *AMX-107 Bawoo *AMX-107R Rebawoo *AMS-129 Geara Zulu *RMS-119 EWAC Zack Ships *Musai-class "Mailmer" *Garencieres Mercenaries *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14J ReGelgu *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine Gallery UC0096 Last Sun 01.jpg UC0096 Last Sun 02.jpg UC0096 Last Sun 03.jpg UC0096 Last Sun 04.jpg UC0096 Last Sun 05.jpg UC0096 Last Sun 06.jpg G-Fist.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096 Rising Sun 01.jpg Last Sun 01.jpg Last Sun 02.jpg Last Sun 04.jpg Hiyon Katsuragi 01.jpeg Hiyon Katsuragi 03.jpeg Hiyon Katsuragi 05.jpeg Hiyon Katsuragi 02.jpeg Last Sun Delta Kai.jpg Reference Gallery 0096 01.jpg Cannongan-dx-back.jpg Cannongan-dx.jpg Cannongan-back.jpg Rix-003.jpg G-first-dx-back.jpg G-first-dx.jpg G-first-back.jpg Gf-tank2.jpg Gf-tank.jpg Zuom profile.jpg Zuom2.jpg Amx-014-worklach_profile.jpg Ms-06F-risingsun.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-103138-4-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-103777-5-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-103931-1-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-104546-6-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-105236-5-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-105781-0-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321502000131 *http://www.carddass.com/gundam-dc/uc0096/ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/lastsun.htm *MAHQ